Crumpets for Tea
Crumpets for Tea is episode 4 of the second season of The Worst Witch TV series. It was Preceded by Its a Frogs Life, and followed by The Inspector Calls. Crumpets for Tea is based on the third worst witch book, A Bad Spell for the Worst Witch. Plot Enid, Maud and Mildred's other friends are worried that she's gone crazy from being a frog- She spends all her free time talking to the frog in the pond. Miss Cackle recieves word that the Chief Wizard Hellibore is coming to give a a master class to the girls about restoring antiques via magic. This is an ideal opportunity for Mildred to enlist his help to change her newfound frog friend back to his old self. Miss Hardbroom, however, has determined to end the feud between Ethel and Mildred and decides that they ought both to miss the presentation. Maud is therefore chosen to be the volunteer for Hellibore's presentation. Mildred tries to talk Enid and Maud into taking Mr. Algernon to the Grand Wiard for her, but, as they think she's gone batty, they refuse. Mildred then manages to lure Drusilla to her room to to look around under her bed for a disgusting bug. (Drusilla's the one that saves her classmates from cockroaches and such). While she's busy, Mildred ties Drusilla's shoelaces together, binds her up with her sash and gags her. Promising to return and set her free, Mildred leaves Drusilla a pillow and blanket, and sneaks downstairs. Meanwhile, Miss Cackle is rushing Maud off the meet the Grand Wizard, and Miss Bat is complaining that she doesn't have the right number of students in her line. Mildred sneaks into the line at the last minute, and figuring that Miss Bat counted wrong, the teachers guide their students into the great hall. The speech starts, and meanwhile Ethel, deciding to have another go at Mildred, opens her door and discovers Drusilla. Untiying her friend, she learns the whole story of Mildred kidnapping Drusilla and leaving with a box under her cloak. The assembly is interrupted as Ethel and Drusilla burst through the door yelling about Mildred kidnapping people. Mildred screws up her courage and runs to the front of the hall, presenting the shoebox to Hellibore. It looks as though Mildred is in trouble again, especially when Hellibore recognises her as the girl who crashed into him last Halloween. While Miss Hardbroom tries to haul her away, Mildred reveals the wizard-frog who she has been hiding under her cloak, and explains that he's a wizard who can't remember his name. Luckily for Algernon, Hellibore remembers his old friend who went missing, and turns the frog back into a wizard. The two have a little reuinion, and Mildred asks Algernon if he remembers her as "we were frogs together." Of course he does, and the wizards order Miss Hardbroom (who manages a fake smile) to let go of Mildred. Everyone has tea and crumpets. Quotes Miss Bat: (Whispers) "Constance! We seem to have a second-year missing!" HB: "Are you sure?" Miss Bat: "Y-e-s-s!" HB: "We should have the whole class minus two, plus Maud which makes three." (HB rolls eyes) "I know it's a bit confusing ..." (Davina trembles) "I'll count them again ... ONE TWO THREE ...." Gallery Algernon.jpg 2-04 group.png 2-04 HB millie.png Errors *At the start when Mildred is talking to the frog and the other girls are watching, a boom microphone briefly enters the shot at the top of the screen. *It says that Drusilla saves her classmates from bugs but in The Great Outdoors she says that the forest will be full of horrible bugs. Category:1998 TV Series